poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Mary's effort
This is how Sci-Mary's effort goes in The Rise of Protogirl. see a group of people getting their banners ready Sci-Mary Beth: Kermit! Miss Piggy! You guys need some help with those banners? Kermit: No thanks. We're good. Sci-Mary Beth: Oh, okay. Tommy Turnbull: Sci-Mary! Sci-Mary Beth: Coming. she goes to him, students mumble some things that make her uncomfortable Sci-Mary: What is it, Tommy? Tommy Turnbull: Take a look at the banner Matau, made. Matau T. Monkey: her his banner Ta-da! What do you think? Sci-Mary Beth: It is... sniffs very sweet. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I must've used cake frosting instead of paint. at the camera Like Pinkie Pie knows that. Bertram T. Monkey: Where is Robotboy for my master's sake? Sci-Mary Beth: I don't know, Bertram. Sci-Ryan: Me too, Sister. Maybe he must've flow off to find some girl I can't remember. Sunset Shimmer: Or maybe he has to fight someone. Matau T. Monkey: Either way, he would be here. Sci-Ryan is a CPA Shadowbolt after all. Yumi Yoshimura: Yeah, yeah, Matau, we get the picture. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Yumi. Go back to the van. Yumi Yoshimura: Okay. so Evil Ryan: Who invited that purple haired human anyway? Marceline: I did. Star Butterfly: Actually, we did. Evil Anna: Someone did know that. Evil Ryan: Cut it out, Anna! Evil Anna: It's Evil Anna. Remember that. And watch. Sci-Mary Beth: Hey! Cut it out, you two! No need for that! Anna and Evil Ryan nod Tommy Turnbull: Marceline, have you seen Robotboy? Ryan checks his communicator and sees Robotboy Evil Ryan: I think he is coming. Marciline, you guys could get back to your home world. Marceline: Okay! I'll see ya guys later! And if there's any danger, just call me. Evil Anna: Sure. Tommy Turnbull: See ya, Marcy! and Star leave Evil Ryan: Okay. Now, she's back home. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this musical showcase will be amazing since the Friendship Games. students glare at Sci-Mary and she hides behind Ryan. Sometime later Sci-Mary Beth: I won't be able to let that down like Ryan. Sci-Ryan: You and Twilight was bad at the Friendship Games. Ryan F-Freeman: Like me, you transformed into a demon obsessed with magic. Gus Turner: And try to open portals to Equestria to understand all the magic. At least what Meg said. Meg Griffin: I heard that! Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Meg. Look on the bright side. That thing brings us closer then before. Meg Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Master Ryan. Let my band sing a song. Darksteel (EG): One, two, three, four. song Better then Ever starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls~ You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~You can feel it, we are back~ You... can... feel... it...~ And I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Mordecai (EG): There was a time we couldn't see~ Past the differences~ Rigby (EG): That separated you and me~ And it left us on our own~ Darksteel (EG): But now you walk these halls~ And friends are everywhere~ Matau and the Skylanders: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah! We are all together~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now that we are back on track~ Now... that... we... are...~ Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever! Beth claps her hands. Sci-Mary Beth: That was pretty good, Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. a bow Mordecai (EG): Keep the songs coming, Matau! Rigby and I are on a roll today! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I know why we pony up. It makes this band awesome. Rigby (EG): It sure does. Regina Hartford: Who's ready to join a band? waves Hey, Ryan! I see that you're doing a great job with the banners. Maya and I have instruments ready to join a band. Maya Henderson: Yeah, we have our own instruments ready. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh! You guys are going to join a band, too? Regina Hartford: We sure are. Garfield (EG): If Robotboy is here, he would be amazed. Lola Mbola: He’s coming right now. arrives Tommy Turnbull: There you are, Ro! Rigby (EG): It’s about time you came back! Sunset Shimmer: Robotboy, where have you been? Robotboy: Robotboy been fighting Protoboy. Matau T. Monkey: Guess you did fight Protoboy. I did know Carmelita is my love. Like Meg to Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Maybe you can form a band of your own. Sunset Shimmer: I don’t know about that, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Me too. And for me, Sunset would do in a band called the Robotboys. Well, I guess Robotboy won't be beaten by a crazy demon girl. To Sunset No offence. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Robotboy: Robotboy likes band name Robotboys. Thanks, Sci-Ryan the Shadowbolt. Sci-Ryan: No sweat! Robotboy: Robotboy hopes that my band win- Regina and Maya Oh! Hi, Regina! Hi, Maya! Maya Henderson: Hey, Robotboy! It’s so good to see you again! Robotboy: You too, Maya! Regina Hartford: Hey, Ro! Long time no see! Peridot: Hey, Robotboy! I saw you defeat that proto-clod while Lapis, Amethyst and I were chilling in the café. You were great out there. Robotboy: Thanks, Peridot. Can’t believe you noticed. And how Amethyst doing? Peridot: She’s doing great! I love hanging out with that Crystal Gem friend of mine. keeps putting up the banners. Amethyst: Keep the banners comin’, Peri! I’m on a roll today. Peridot: Amethyst and I are like sisters. Sci-Ryan: How did you get here? Peridot: Oh, Lapis dropped me off. Ryan F-Freeman: Lapis? I remember now. Robotboy Say, kid. You think they can be in your band? Robotboy: Okay, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Lapis Lazuli: Wait! I remembered when I played music with Peridot while we were in the barn. Mind if I join the band, too? Ryan F-Freeman: You sure can, Lapis. her Lapis Lazuli: Thanks, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Any time, buddy. Regina Hartford: Can Maya and I join, too? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Maya Henderson: We have flutes. Sci-Ryan: Me and Sci-Mary can give you a tour and I think it would be best to get to know the new Mary before they heard all the stuff about the old Mary. Lapis Lazuli: Okay. Sci-Ryan: I hope you and I do my best like Sunset. Sci-Mary Beth: You can say that again. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And Evil Anna, my girlfriend, is one of those Equestrian sirens. and his sister leaves Robotboy: Well, Tommy. Maybe Robotboy's band can play one of songs from Fluttershy's. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Maybe later, kid. We could get to practicing right now. Robotboy: You right. Let’s go. Katie Jones: her phone Don't worry, Mom! I promise this will be the best Battle of the Bands yet! I'm just working on the decorations. Oh, I know that Dad won't make it. Do you need a voice mail for him? Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. Who is that girl? Lapis Lazuli: Robotboy, who is that girl? Is she one of your friends? Robotboy: Yes, she girlfriend. Amethyst: No way! Robotboy: Way! Evil Anna: What's her name? Robotboy: Katie Jones. Evil Ryan: So, this Katie Jones is one of those humans? Robotboy: Yes. Bertram T. Monkey: I know if she use magic like me for my master's sake. Katie Jones: the phone Huh? Hold on, Mom! I'll call you later. up her phone Excuse me? Actually, I'm from the Bay Area, but I do originally live from another world, and I do have magic, so yeah, don't sweat it. Robotboy Oh. Hi, Ro! I see your getting preparations ready. Robotboy: Me too! Evil Ryan: Ro? Is that the name of one of the Barbie characters or something? Katie Jones: Evil Ryan Excuse me? Evil Ryan: I know that Ro is a nickname. But, you must be Katie Jones. Katie: Yes, yes I am. Matau T. Monkey: At least I know Princess Ivy, Miss. She is one of Master Ryan's friends and met her on the planet known as Cybertron. Katie Jones: Nice! You must be Matau T. Monkey, right? Matau T. Monkey: Uhh. Yeah. Thanks for guessing. Katie Jones: You're welcome. Robotboy So, Robotboy, are you excited for the Battle of the Bands tonight? I can't wait! Robotboy: Yes! Evil Ryan: I guess it would be perfect like the Dazzlings with me and my band the Cyberlings. Katie Jones: I see. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And you look like Bloom, Katie. Katie Jones: Uh, yeah. I guess. Matau T. Monkey: At least I have Carmelita Fox as my love. She's from Paris of the Sly Cooper world. Katie Jones: Cool! Hey, Evil Ryan! Where are Sci-Ryan and Sci-Mary? Evil Ryan: They gone off to give someone a tour. A bit like Ryan with Ro from the film Barbie as the Island Princess. Evil Anna: Well, I wonder who they're giving the tour to. Coco Bandicoot: I hope it's Ro. Short for Rosella. Regina Hartford: Not really. Bertram T. Monkey: What the? Who are you suppose to be? Regina Hartford: My name’s Regina. Regina Hartford. I am also Glitter Joker. And this is my friend Maya Henderson, she’s Glitter Heart. Bertram T. Monkey: Names Bertram T. Monkey, bandmate of the Cyberlings and Master Xehanort's apprentice. Matau T. Monkey: And I'm Matau T. Monkey, Master Ryan's apprentice and leader of my band; Matau and the Skylanders. Matau and Bertram: We're twins. Lola, Gus, Katie, Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst arrived to meet Regina and Maya. Lola Mbola: Hi, I’m Lola. I do like your outfits. Tommy Turnbull: Name’s Tommy, Tommy Turnbull. Please to meet you. Katie Jones: Pleased to meet you two. I’m Caitlin Jones, but some of my friends call me Katie. Princess Katie. Gus: I’m Gus. Peridot: I’m Peridot, and this is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli: Good to meet you two. Amethyst: The name’s Amethyst. Evil Ryan: No time for introductions. Come on, guys. Cyberlings leave the room Ryan F-Freeman: Those two unknown girls have to excuse the Cyberlings, Katley. They are just shy. Katie Jones: All right, okay. Matau T. Monkey: And when you became a princess in the first place? Katie Jones: I was a princess from another world. Crash Bandicoot: What world you became a Princess? Princess Meg is a princess of Equestopia. Katie Jones: I’m.. I’m... I’m the princess of Elemora. Ryan F-Freeman: Elemora? What's that? Katie Jones: It’s the world of the elements. Meg Griffin: Cool. That is impressive. You really are a princess like me as the Princess of heart, K-J. Katie Jones: K-J, I like that one. You know I do. Ro, put it on my luggage. K-J. Ryan F-Freeman: Where? Where is Ro at? These two would not join the band. I pick Natalie Hartford for this. Natalie Hartford: I’m standing right here. And Ro’s right over there. Crash Bandicoot: I know Ro is a name of a Barbie character. Matau T. Monkey: Crash, if you don’t stop saying this, no one will understand Robotboy at all. Crash Bandicoot: I know. But, if Robotboy sees Katie as a Dark Bloom girl, she would have Ryan as his rival or enemy. Katie Jones: Hey, no one should turn me evil. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And I know Robotboy is your love. Much like Conaria Lacey and Codylight. Besides, you two get along well. and Robotboy blush Matau T. Monkey: Aww. How nice. I guess R-B and Princess Kate are blushing. Speaking of which, I don't know what's taking Sci-Ryan and Sc-Mary's tour so long. Crash Bandicoot: Me too. Ryan F-Freeman: And in case if we win this showcase, I could do a fusion act. Lapis Lapis? I know this fusion concept from Steven's world and I wonder if you fuse with me. Lapis Lazuli: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: a guitar Okay, mates. Let's get this dance started. playing the guitar and Lapis starts dancing together Meg Griffin: Wow. My boyfriend is good. Matau T. Monkey: He could teach you how to dance, Katie. Katie Jones: Yeah, Matau. I still don’t what’s taking Sci-Ryan and Sci-Mary so long. of Sci-Mary’s effort Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes